Once a hero, not always a hero
by roza-adrian
Summary: The hero has had enough of life. Dedicated to noveltylord.
1. What happened

Alfred was in love. Though, the one that he loved was with someone else. The pain of seeing Francis and Arthur together made his heart break. Alfred did break Arthur so many years ago. He didn't mean it though. He didn't want his brother dating one of the biggest players in the world. He broke up with Arthur just to stop Matthew from making one of the biggest mistakes in his life. To make a long story short Alfred failed to break Gilbert and Matthew and when he went back to Arthur, he found out that he had moved on.

Alfred had enough. He didn't want to want someone else to hold his lover. Even if the new someone helped him in the Independence War. He had enough with life. He had no one to turn to. Jett Kirkland (Australia) was busy getting friendly with the Europeans to look his way. Everyone else, other than Matthew, was too far away from his home. The only person who would truly miss him would be his brother. But Matthew would get over his death.  
>Crossing the Hudson River, he reached Liberty Island. He climbed the statue that stood there. He knew that there was no going back. There were only 2 things left to do. One of them was to send a message to his family. The other was to jump. The message was tapped in quickly. Counting down from 3, he jumped.<p>

Francis was lying next to Arthur when his phone chimed with a new text. Reaching over lazily he read the message. Jerking up in surprise, he shook Arthur awake. Arthur groaned and tried to roll over, but as he did Arthur's phone chimed with a new message.  
>"Read the message you idiot" Francis told him. Half-awake read the message.<p>

_To my family,  
>I can't deal with this any longer. Im going to try and leave this earth. DON'T TRY AND STOP ME<em>

_Goodbye and thankyou_

_Alfred_

"My brother is dead?" Matthew asked to no one. That morning Gilbert told him that he had a few months left to live. Now his brother was dead. He never thought that Alfred was suffering. He thought that Alfred was playing a prank on the rest of them. Matthew thought that Alfred was the big hero that would never have any problems. Now, who knew where about he would be.

Kuma saw that his master was in pain. Kuma knew that there was only one person who would be able to help him, even if that person was close to death as well. Somehow, Kuma needed to find Gilbert or Gilbird. Running out of the house, he followed the only tracks in the snow.

Gilbert had almost reached the west coast of Canada, when he heard another creature coming behind him. Gilbird pecked him twice, meaning that it was a friend behind him. Gilbert turned around hoping that it was Matthew. He was just as excited when he saw that it was Kuma.  
>"You need to come with me." Was the order that was given. Gilbert didn't need much convincing to follow the polar bear back to Matthew's place.<br>Barging in he saw his boyfriend collapsed on the floor. The only signs of life were the constant sobs coming from him. Gilbert could understand why Kuma went to find him. The only question remaining was why Matthew was such a wreck.

"Mattie, honey. What's the matter?" Gilbert asked softly. The reply that he got was Matthew giving him the mobile phone. Gilbert read the message and went into shock. Matthew was going to be losing two of the people that he loved in the same year. Pulling him to his feet, Gilbert started the walk to Alfred's house with Matthew.


	2. The Will of the Hero

CHAPTER 2

Arthur and Francis were already at Liberty Island and recovering the body when Gilbert and Matthew arrived. Arthur was beside himself as well. When the body came out of the water, everyone broke. The hero was gone. His heart was no longer beating. There were no breaths coming from the body. That was it. Everyone knew then that the hero was dead.

No one had any idea what to do except that they needed to take it to his home. Carrying him to the house was the longest trip that any of them had ever taken. They couldn't risk letting anyone notice that they were carrying a dead nation. They were also praying that Alfred would jump up and start laughing at them for being so idiots. But as the minutes passed on, they could see that the chances of that happening were gone. The hero was gone.

The conversations started about what to do. The only thing that they could come to a decision about was to find what Alfred wanted done with his possessions. They started walking up the stairs when they heard the front door open. They heard an Australian accent booming from the door.  
>"Where is Alfred? I need to speak to him." Jett called out. The older nations looked at each other. Who was going to tell him about the death? A silent battle solely based in the eyes took place until it was decided it would be Arthur who would tell the younger nation what had happened to the one that he was calling for.<br>Arthur slowly walked down the stairs. Jett could see that there was something wrong, just by looking at his eyes. He didn't know what though. The father nation beckoned the son to follow. Jett followed Arthur up the stairs and to Francis, Gilbert and Matthew. That was then when Jett thought that the worst had happened. He knew that Alfred was no longer. Together as a family they went into the Alfred's room. Never before had they been in there without Alfred. Never before had they had to guess the code to his safe. They guessed the code on the first go. 1776. The year he became independent. Arthur started to sob. There was only one piece of paper in there. Legal size and in a serious font. It beared Alfred's signature at the bottom. It was the piece of paper that would determine who got what.  
>"Do we have to read it?" Arthur asked.<br>"Yes, yes we do." Francis answered. Arthur and Matthew started sobbing uncontrollably. They never would have thought they would have to bury one of their family members. The five of them gathered around the paper. Clearing his throat, Gilbert started reading.

"_Yo dudes!" _Gilbert started. "_I'm obviously gone if someone else other than me is reading this. I don't know how I will go, but I want everyone to know how much that they have changed my world. So I better start off.  
>Francis, you fucken frog. I'm sorry that I didn't choose you at the beginning.<em>_But you have helped me out tremendously. __I thank you for it and love you for it. I also thank you for Lady Liberty. Thank you for helping me after I became independent.  
>I know how you feel about Arthur. Take care of him for me. He deserves the best, and I couldn't give him that. Treat him like a king or I will haunt you for all eternity. That is a promise. I give you Lady Liberty back but please keep her in New York. Also I give my consent to marry Arthur.<em>

_Mattie, my younger brother. The only reason why I kept you out of the spotlight was so no one would think that you would be worth invading. The reason why I opposed you and gilbert together was because he is going to die one day. And I am also sorry to say that I did sign the document that destroyed the principality of Prussia. I'm sorry, please forgive me.  
>I leave to you my northern states and Mt Rushmore as well as my clothes and books. I know that you will take care of them and honour them.<em>

_Ludwig, I'm sorry for all the times that I opposed you. I did it to protect my family, like I know you would do to protect Roderich and Gilbert._

_Ivan. FUCK YOU! I don't know why, but why the hell did you want to spread your goddamn communism. But, thanks for having my back during the wars. I hope that you live a full life. Also, I want you to apologize to Gilbert. You hurt him and made him suffer._

_Roderich and Elizabeth. I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you better. Though I wish you good luck._

_Romano and Feliciano. Two of the best brothers in the world. Take care of each other and keep an eye on one another. To Romano I leave my tomatoes. I know how much you love Feliciano, I leave New Mexico and Tonny. Take care of him for me._

_Gilbert. I'm sorry that I signed the document. Don't hate me for it. I don't know if you will gobefore me or not, but take care of Kuma and Matthew. He needs a new hero. Always be there for him in life and death. If not, huh, I can't threaten you. You will be here as well._

_Toris __Raivis, and_ _Eduard. Stand up for yourselves don't let Ivan keep walking over you. Remember, if you need the strength of a hero think of me and I will be able to help you._

_Jett, you are awesome. But hurry up and break free from Arthur. You don't need to rely on him for the rest of your life. You wrestle with crocs; you can easily take him on. But hurt him and I will hate you forever. Oh, and I leave my army, air force and navy seals. Just keep them defending my home._

_Kik. Thanks for your whales. Keep growing is my advice. And don't hurt my whales. I know you hunt them for meat, so don't do it. Love ya, man._

_Arthur Kirkland. I am so sorry I broke your heart. I didn't mean it. You were the most perfect thing to happen to me. The reason why I chose you all the years ago was because you were the first person to come to me. Plus, when you were upset, it made my heart break. I am sorry that I didn't believe you when you wanted to me during the war, I wish I could go back in time and believe you.  
>If you go to my garden shed, everything in it I give to you. You will remember everything in it. I never threw out anything.<br>I wish you good luck with whatever happens next to you Artie. I have always loved you and will continue to keep an eye out for you. Love you._

_To everyone else: Thank you for being part of my world._

_Well, um… I love you all. I wish you all the best. Good luck. Listen to what I have saidor I will come back."_ Gilbert finished. The other countries were shocked. Alfred had divided his entire life up. Everyone was going to get something that once belonged to Alfred.


	3. The Last Goodbye

CHAPTER 3

The nations of the world gathered to America. There was peace between them. There was not going to be any war declaration or treaties being made. They were mourning. Looking around Arthur could see that couples were supporting each other as well as family members.

Ludwig and Romano were helping Feliciano. Antonio was with Romano. Gilbert was comforting Matthew. The Baltic States were comforting each other. The only person who was alone was Ivan. He had no one. Arthur felt sorry for him. Even though he was in invited, Alfred would want Ivan to be with someone. But Arthur wasn't going to be the one that did that.

Walking up to the podium, Arthur knew that it was time. The time for the final goodbye. It was the last thing that Arthur could do to his love.

"We gather here to say goodbye to a very special person in our lives. Alfred F Jones can be described in many ways. He would always describe himself as the hero. Others would describe him as a baka or a wanker, depending on who you talked to," Arthur began with tears streaming down his face. "More often than not I was rude towards him. But now I know I was wrong. He wasn't the wanker that I made him out to be. It was me. I called him those names because I love him. I have always loved him. I know he was worried about me when I was patting flying mint bunny. But I am now going to tell you about the life with the help of Francis and Matthew.

The first time that I met Alfred was when Tino and Francis and I found him. His youth was amazing. We all wanted him as our brother."  
>"Well my boss told me that he was my younger brother." Francis interrupted before he clamped his mouth shut. There was never going to be another argument about who's brother Alfred really was.<br>"Whatever frog legs. We all don't care. Long story short, he chose me to be his brother.  
>I admit I wasn't the best parent that there was. I abandoned him when he needed me the most. But when I came back for him, he had become a handsome young man. He grew up so fast. He went through his rebellion stage that we all went through. Examples: Nazi Ludwig, Mafia Antonio, Pirate Me. Bad touch Trio. But his split from me left an ache that hasn't left and can't be fixed. I was shocked that he didn't want me in his life anymore. I tried to reason with him, but… but he showed me how strong he had become." Arthur finished. Francis stepped forward, ready to take on the next segment of Alfred's life.<p>

"So Alfred became liberated. He managed well. Choosing how he was going to be represented was most likely his biggest decision. He could have been anything, but he choose a democratic society. I helped Alfred a lot as a new country. Who wouldn't help him? He always was handsome to me. Then I found his brother. I always thought that he would tie everyone together, but all it did was show how much of an asshole, excuse my English, Alfred could be. However, he was going through his teenage years of being a nation. That just made him more adorable.

I loved Alfred like a son. No matter what the humans call us. I think that it is FrUs. But, he is like a son that I never had. I am going to miss him dearly." Francis finished. The tears were flowing from everyone's eyes. Why would a strong person snap? It was Matthews turn. How could he say goodbye to his brother? It would be hard, even for the strongest person.

"My brother was strong. Is strong. Will always be strong. I never thought he would be the first fo us to go. I am going to miss him. He always helped me out in his heroic way. He always did everything that he could to protect me." Matthew started sobbing hard. He couldn't do anything. Life was never fair in the Kirkland, Bonnefoy, Williams, Jones family. They all suffered and never got a break.  
>"No one will be able to replace him" Matthew finished. Gilbert got up to comfort his boyfriend. The four nations walked down together and sat in their pew. The silence engulfed them and made it seem like they were suffocating.<p>

One by one, others got up and placed their national plant next to Alfred's body as a way to have that he could have them with him. Jett placed a waratah. Arthur placed his prized rose. Matthew placed a maple leaf. Francis placed an iris right over his heart.

The other countries followed the casket out of the church. The hole in the ground had already been dug for the casket and body. The tombstone had already been laid in place.

_RIP_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_1756-2014_

_Brother, Lover, Friend_

_Son._

_NEVER Shall We forget_

Read the stone. The tears flew down every nations face. They couldn't believe that there would be a world without the United States. Never would they believe that America would be the one who would crack open first. Never would they believe that the hero would be defeated by the villain.

Slowly and carefully the casket and body was released into the earth once more.


	4. The final

CHAPTER 4

Alfred looked over his family. Alfred looked over his family. He stopped Arthur from joining him; he didn't want Francis to mourn another family member.

He was there for Matthew when Gilbert took his final breath. He was there to help welcome Gilbert to life after death.

Alfred was there to witness the extremities of war and helped Jett co-ordinate with the military officials.

He was there for everything.


End file.
